


Love Bite

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae blames Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

Rae blamed Finn.

Finn blamed Rae.

When he bit her words back at her (“No, babe, this is your fault.”) her mouth had fallen open as she jabbed a finger at him, sputtering. “This… this… thing is because of you! Are you kidding me right now, Finn?” 

"You enjoyed it during!" He tried to reason but she was wasn’t having it. "I lost control of things but I didn’t see you trying to stop me." 

"You lost… you lost control? I have to face my mum, our friends, Kester, everyone with this and-"

"We’ll get rid of it!" 

She stopped, eyes narrowing. “You think it’s that easy?” 

Finn blamed her because she had been so scarce for three days that when he finally got her alone, he had went a touch wild. After snogging her senseless, he kissed her neck a bit (she claimed she needed oxygen, whatever). It was just supposed to be a short layover until his mouth could conquer hers once more but then she made this little noise next to his ear that made all the blood in his body boil and his stomach tighten and he had spent a full hour kissing and nipping her neck, a little tongue flicking and maybe a few quick feels (Chop calls them brushes of destiny. “Ya know at some point they’re going to be in your mouth so ya might as well give the hands a little fun.”). If she hadn’t have made the sexiest noise in the world (it will sound in his head late at night and once during history class which makes for an awkward lecture) then she wouldn’t be in this state.

"S’not that bad," he tries to tell her. "Let me look at it again." 

It is that bad, he just likes looking at it. He’s given a few girls a love bite before but this… this is a work of art. It started behind her ear, deep purple, wide as his mouth and trailed down until it dipped under the collar of her shirt. Her ear was in a right state as well, red and purple tinging the shell and the curve of her lobe a majestic purple from where he had sucked and whispered the filthiest things in her ear as she came undone under his nimble fingers. 

"It’s a beaut," he nods, proud of his accomplishment. She hit him in the arm and he lets her because he knows he deserves it. There was no amount of make-up that would cover that. "I’m sorry. Really."

"Just answer me this. Are you or have you ever been a vampire?" 

He flashes his teeth and pounces on her, kissing and tickling her out of her shirt until their laughter gives way to quiet and breathy moans of More Harder Don’t stop Right there Almost there Finn! Rae! (Bob Marley was playing a little loudly and they end up on the floor to avoid the squeak of his mattress as his dad was just downstairs. He’ll avoid listening to that particular album in social settings for the rest of his life because his dick has a good memory.)

The next day, Finn find his own little love bites- behind his ear, on his collar bone and his left hop, and a little trail of them that started beneath his navel and trailed down. He was almost certain there was one on the tip of his cock but if he thought about too much he would need another cold shower and his father was already wondering why Finn needed 4 showers a day.

(That night he’ll lay on his bedroom floor and let his hand and Bob Marley whispers things about Rae’s skin until he can taste her on his tongue.)


End file.
